The Awakening
by NewLeaf
Summary: When Bella wakes up, she realizes that she had been in a coma for three months. Everything in the first two books becomes a dream. But what happens when she wakes up again with the vampires? Which is a dream, and which is reality?
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

Prologue 

"Bella? Sweetie, are you awake?" The voice that roused me from sleep sounded heartbroken; so inexplicably sad that it tore me apart. I felt drops of water slowly and softly kiss my face. My eyes fluttered open painfully. The voice sighed in apparent relief. "Bella."

"Mom?" I murmured incredulously, squinting into the bright lights. Where was Edward? Where was Charlie? Why was it so unbelievably bright? And what was my mother doing in Forks? I looked up at her loving face as she choked back tears.

"Phil! She's awake!" Her face turned back to me. Wait a second…Phil? "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I'll never send you off again!"

My lips fumbled, trying to form words the words I searched for. My "What happened?" eventually turned out to be "Wha-ha-puh-duh?" I blinked in confusion. "Why are you in Forks?"

She bit her lip, as if hesitating to tell me a piece of information that she'd regret later on. "Hon, you never…" I watched as she visibly struggled to manage the words. "you never went to Forks."

"Wha?" My eyes widened in fear as she gently brushed a strand from my face.

"You've been here, in the hospital…" She drew in a breath, on the verge of tears again. "You were in a coma for four months, sweetheart." Those final words changed my world into the hell that was always haunting me in my sleep.

**Sorry it's so short, and probably disappointing. It'll get better. I solemnly swear from here on out that we shall hear from Edward-when the time comes, that is. And please, don't be too harsh, because it **_**is **_**my first fan fic and it **_**will**_** get better. I promise. **

Chapter One

"_How is she?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_I think it's over." _

"_What if it isn't?" _

"_Is she awake yet?" _

"_Hold on a sec, you can't just…" _

"_This is no time to get angry." _

"_Tell that to…" _

"_Shh! Everyone! She's moving!" _

A multitude of voices surrounded, slowly bringing me back to the present. I could feel them growing closer and closer, louder and louder with each passing second. Along with my slow rise to consciousness, came pain. It was weak at first, a mere tingling that soon burst into flames and spread through my body like wild fire. This was it; this was the way I died. What would heaven be like? Or would I not go there, would I go to hell instead?

Then, the pain ceased as quickly as it had bloomed. I drew in a breath, and my eyes fluttered open. The scene I had been expecting had been back home in Phoenix, in my bedroom. I was, however, dreadfully wrong.

"Are you all right?" I looked dumbfounded at the faces before me; hardly anything was familiar. I was in a grey room, laying on a mattress that was stuffed in the corner. A man, in his mid-twenties, crouched before me, his auburn eyes looking at me inquisitively. He had dark brown hair that spiked near the front, contrasting visibly with the walls of the room. His unblemished and sculpted face was one of the only thing that looked familiar to me. Eight others, all with the same brown eyes and familiar faces, stood in the background. They had been, no doubt, the voices that rang in my head.

"This is a strange hell I've awoken too." I said calmly, sure that I was dead. The man tugged on a painful smile.

"You'll get used to it. We all do." He shrugged, his massive shoulders moving up and then down. "After all, you do have an…eternity."

"Eternity…" I mused the word aloud. The man flinched, almost as if I had struck him.

"Miss, I'm sorry if this frightens you, but you are no longer…_human_." He hesitated slightly. "You're like us; you're a vampire." As he carried this information to me, a sudden ecstasy filled my body. The abrupt rush of euphoria brought back my memory of the Cullens. Now, I was just like Edward! I was a vampire and so was he! Edward, the love of my life, who was really just a creation of my imagination. Aloud I groaned, knowing that I was probably still in my coma, given the fact that I've had this type of dream before.

"Please tell me I'm not in a coma." I moaned, unwilling to hear the truth. The man raised his eyebrows in question to me.

"You're not." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Miss, if you are angry at us for changing you into this monster, please feel free to roam _after_ we educate you. If not- and I cannot imagine how you cannot be afraid of what you are- then you are welcomed to stay with our coven."

I looked at him in disbelief and sat up. "Are you sure I'm not in a coma? Are you sure this isn't a dream?" He nodded slowly, probably wondering if I was insane or not. "Well, I'll stay."

The faces of the members of the coven that had changed me immediately brightened. The leader, who was obviously the one crouched in front of me, took my hand and led me into a different room. "Miss, I would like you to tell me something."

I nodded enthusiastically as he sat me on a couch and flipped the television to a news station. A picture of me flashed by with the headlines, 'Teen girl died in mysterious car accident'. As I listened to the reporter, a blond haired woman by the name of Sue, the leader nodded towards the picture. "Miss, is that you?"

I felt a cold drift fall over me. I pushed the face out of my mind, for it was no longer mine. It was that of Isabella Swan, an eighteen year old girl with a vampire boyfriend. I was no longer Isabella. "Was." I amended. "Isabella Swan does no longer exist."

**Okay, sorry if this was too long. I got a bit carried away. I told you it would get better, at least I hope it is now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

After the first day of living with the coven, I learned their names and powers. Edmund, the leader could be rather convincing when he needed to. His mate, Aida, was blonde haired and a year younger than him in human years. She had been a life guard in her human life, so her power was being extremely helpful. The seven others had been changed when they were around my age, so we got along perfectly.

First, there was Hunter; the tall, blonde, physically fit maniac who insisted that he could get me to be a better athlete. Which, of course, is a complete and utter lie at the beginning. Hope, a girl with light brown hair and strands of blonde, was extremely cheerful. Like her namesake, her power was to be able to give comfort and hope to those who had none. Chantal was blonde haired girl from France, her power was obviously her looks; fashion suited her. Trey was the daredevil. With black hair and a kind face, you would least expect him to be behind all the trouble, but that was his power, being a troublemaker. Sparrow had brown hair that was usually swept back into a ponytail. Her power was being able to 'talk' to animals, and was rather useful on hunts. Chase was brown haired and extremely aware of his surroundings; he usually could tell when something dangerous was about to come our way. Will, who was also brown haired, had a knack for hacking into whatever piece of technology he felt like it.

When I first told them that I was no longer Isabella Swan, they accepted it and gave me another name: Karma Siege. Then, under the supervision of Chantal and Hope, I cut my hair and dyed it a darker brown, transforming my appearance slightly. Chantal got me a whole wardrobe of designer clothes, but insisted on picking out my outfits. The house that my new coven lived in was old and spacious. Embedded deep in the woods, the house was far enough from civilization for us to be ourselves without disturbances. Woods surrounded the bright meadow it was in, the horizon being framed by trees and escalading mountains, and towards the west was a river that ran cheerfully through the forest. In other words, it was a vampire's ultimate playground.

"Karma?" Hope asked, her head peeping into my room. I looked up from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted. She came in and sat on my soft downy comforter. Folding her legs in, she tilted her head and smiled.

"We're going hunting soon. Are you ready?"

"Yep." A malicious smile spread across my face. I had been with Edmund's coven for three years now, during the time of which I learned why I had that strange dream of Edward and the Cullens never existing. While I was changing, Hope had sent words meant to comfort me; such as mother, father, family, friends, home, love, and happiness. My eccentric imagination, however, had taken the words and formed them into a terrible nightmare. Which turned out to be one of my powers; my imagination could make almost anything I wanted real. Anyway, over the past three years I have been built into a stronger vampire, due to the efforts of Hunter. I was taught how to properly defend myself and grew stronger and faster than your average vamp. I guess his lessons were not taught in vain, then.

We rushed down the winding staircase and out the back door onto the marble balcony with stairs that led to the backyard. Sparrow was facing the woods, deep in focus. Trey, Chase, Will, and Hunter leaned against the side wall in wait. Chantal and Aida sat on the steps quietly, their eyes hungry. Edmund stood in the center, his hands shoved in his pockets of his leather jacket, waiting for the signal. Edmund spoke first. "Do we have a lead?" He asked Sparrow.

She turned around slowly, a grin spread across her face. "Five deer grazing in the meadow five miles north of here. To the west with have a black bear by the river bank, eight miles. Mountain lion ten miles north in the mountainside. And last but not least small herd of caribou eleven miles north east."

Edmund nodded and turned to face us. "Caribou, anyone?" He questioned. We grinned in response. Running off the balcony and heading for the direction Sparrow had sent us, the hunt began.

Okay, so maybe I didn't get into as much detail as I would've liked to, but hey, it's really hard to do that sort of thing when you have three years of information to cover. Thanks so much for the reviews! For a second there, I thought that I was writing really lamely because it's been so long. Oh yeah, before I forget, there are two things I couldn't quite place in the story.

The coven is originally from England, and yes they still have their accents. They found Bella dying (no one knows how or why, and comes to be a problem later on in the story) a few days after they arrived. They changed her, brought her home with them, and did everything they could to make her comfortable.

Soon, maybe in a few minutes, I'm going to put some pictures that I found on the Internet. The pics are supposed to represent the coven's house, but there are some exceptions.

appear in the near future. I'm working on the chapters where that happens right now Once again, thank you for the reviews. And, just as a heads up, the Cullens shall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I originally wasn't going to update until Sunday, but my sis took me out to Coldstone (ice cream there is crazily good, but you better bring water when going to get some) and it put me in a good mood, so here it is. My iPod music did too (I've been listening to Fabolous & Neyo's Makes Me Better, Timbaland's The Way I Are, and The Early November's Something That Produces Results. I know, gigantic leap from rap to alternative. Im weird) I hope it's good. Chapter Two 

"Karma? Karma? Karma!" Hope's voice hollered through the halls. I looked up from my book and gave an annoyed sigh. I closed it and jumped off the bed to intercept her in the hallway. "Karma if you don't get your butt out here right now, I'm going to…"

"What's up?" I asked wearily, opening up the door. She gave me a blank expression, clearly not expecting me to actually answer her for once.

"We're going to a movie." She said finally and flew past me into the room, headed straight for my closet. Leaning against my wall, I rolled my eyes in exasperation as she selected an outfit for the evening. Pulling out an outfit that she approved of, she shoved it into my hands and told me to go get changed. When I returned from changing, she smiled enthusiastically. "Now, time for cosmetics! Chantal?"

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted at her as she dragged me down the hall by the wrist. When we passed by Sparrow, who was heading the opposite direction, I turned to her. "Save me!" Sparrow reached out to grab me back, but Hope gave her a look that made her turn away. It was obvious that if Sparrow tried to help me, then she would be taken down with me. "Sorry." She mouthed to me, her expression sad as she watched me disappear down the hall. Next thing I knew, I was being yanked and pulled, fluffed and patted, almost as if I were an inanimate object. When they were done with me, they smiled approvingly and showed me a mirror. My normally straight hair had been curled into waves and was tied back behind me halfway, matching with my medium tanned skin, which was way abnormal for a vamp. I had a light, navy blue t-shirt that hugged my sides perfectly and covered a reddish pinkish tank top with a laced edging that was pulled down at the top to show the slightest bit of cleavage. I also had on jeans that hugged my curves too perfectly and draped down over plaid ballet sneakers. Complete with a hair-tie wristband, I was, as Hope called me, the 'hottie off the streets'. Chantal grinned wickedly, "Wow, you look hotter than usual!" To which, I growled. They laughed and went to go change into their own flirty outfits. Then, coming back to meet me, they rushed down the hallway, down the steps, and out the door towards the two cars that were waiting. Will, Chase, Sparrow, and I took the Mercedes while Chantal, Hope, Hunter, and Trey took the Volvo. We got to the theater on time and took seats in the back. Hunter sat next to Chantal, Hope was next to Trey, Sparrow was next to Chase, and I was next to Will.

"What are we seeing anyway?" I asked him as we sat down. He shrugged and whispered back.

"I don't know. Probably some chick flick." He replied casually, his arm draped around me possessively.

"Then why'd you come?" I asked, teasing. From the corner of my eye I saw the ends of his mouth curl upward.

"Because of boredom…" He turned to face me, his grin broad. "And because of you."

I smiled back, and turned to see Hope beaming at us. After a year of being changed, she started pushing me and Will together. Well, now we were starting, but I didn't see her hurry for it. After all, we do have an eternity.

When we drove home it was probably around midnight, but that didn't matter because vamps can't sleep. Sparrow and Chase got out first, and I had my hand on the door ready to leave, when Will spoke quietly. "Karma?"

"Yes?" I turned to look at him questioningly, but was met by his lips. I melted at first, then, gained control and pulled back, pushing myself into my seat. Will looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?" I nodded. I don't know why I pulled away, Will was always so good to me, but it was just too familiar. The kiss brought back painful memories from the life I once had, and it was not something I wished to remember.

(A/N: Sigh Still in love with Edward, aren't we Bells? It's just so depressing to be kissed by a guy, but not the right guy. To let you know, she loves Will and all, but Edward still owns her heart. Pity…or is it not? Shall something come out of this reaction that is good? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Muh ha ha ha ha ha…okay, I'll stop with the evil laugh now and get back to the story. Sorry.)

"I'll be fine. Will, I love you, but I just can't go too far right now…" I said my eyes focused ahead. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too. Don't worry about, we do have forever." He said and slid out of the car. In a split second he was over on the other side, opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I mumbled and he smiled in return. We walked up the steps and into the house, then disappeared off into our rooms. I sighed, changed my clothes, and turned off my light as I crawled into bed to close my eyes and rest. It was as close to sleeping as I could get, and I liked being alone with my thoughts. But the serenity only brought one, haunting word from my past that I could not erase: _Edward_.

A/N: Okay, I can only tell you that in the next chappy, we shall get a visit from a Cullen. Could it be the long awaited Edward? That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm evil! (jking! Jeez, you peeps have no sense of humor.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, first I must say thank you once again for the reviews, and apologize for not saying thank you last time. That was incredibly rude of me. I also must apologize for the long update. I was going to do it this morning, but I got stuck at church for three hours while my mom decked her classroom. Then, I was going to update after lunch, but my laptop wasn't giving me Internet. Then, there was the matter of getting the Internet back up, practicing piano, and now, because I have been on my laptop practically all week, I am in great peril of losing it. Sorry for the hold-up, and thanks for the reviews. They motivate me a lot.

Chapter Three

The sun, a brilliant gold beacon in the forever blue sky, filled me with passion and joy. I threw my head back and laughed as lightly as the swallows that dived through the air. The light caused my skin to give off a breathtaking sparkle, one that would have put ice castles and colossal chandeliers to shame. I let the sunlight embrace warmly as I walked through the tall meadow grasses, my fingers lightly gracing the top of each blade. I twirled, feeling the warmth all around me, and stretched down beneath the sweet grass once I got dizzy. The gently summer breeze brushed the grasses and rustled my hair, and I giggled in delight. Oh, how joyous was this afterlife of mine! To think that a vampire could see such beauty in the world when humans could not, it was very much difficult to fathom.

(A/N: Okay, now I'm scaring myself. I mean, I'm kind of describing one of those scenes in Marie Antoinette, the one where she runs in the field? Or maybe she doesn't run, maybe she walks? I dunno, I never paid much attention to the movie.)

"Karma?" My head turned instinctively towards the sound. I looked up expectantly towards the light, facing the dazzling eyes of Will. He offered a hand, a grin upon his face. I took it and he pulled me up. "We're going to play tag." He said, walking next to me, his hands in his pockets. "Would you like to join us?"

(A/N: Tag? Tag! I'm sure you're all thinking that you're all wanting to play tag at this very second…okay, I'm being sarcastic, sorry. But I will tell you that this tag is _so_ much better.)

Tag: mere child's play for humans. But for vampires, given their lack of being alive, the game was shown whole new horizons. Instead of just playing in a regular backyard, full of green grass, we had probably over twenty miles of land. From dangerous mountain climbs to daring jumps across waterfalls, tag with vampires was literally impossible to survive…if you had a heart, that is.

I nodded, accepting his request with much enthusiasm. He smiled back at me, his topaz eyes twinkling in merriment as we continued to walk along. "There they are!" He waved excitedly to the rest of the coven, who were now sitting on the steps. From our long distance, we could clearly see the despair on their faces. So, we ran. "What's the matter?" Will asked worriedly, not breathing hard at all from our quick, minute second mile.

Sparrow nodded at Chase, who was looking off towards the distance, his back facing us. I grew curious. "Chase, what's wrong?" Slowly and almost painfully, he turned to face us. His expression was clenched and wearied, almost that of an old man. A sudden chill ran over me. "Chase? What's…"

I never finished. The pit of fear that had started in my stomach soon grew and blossomed at his whispered words. "Someone's coming."

A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffy! So annoying to get, but so much fun to give! But…I am feeling generous today, and I _did_ say that I would give you a visit from a Cullen, _so_ I will continue…

Chase's words rang in the back of our minds for the rest of the afternoon. We had been assured by both Edmund and Aida that they would stay behind and make sure that this someone wasn't dangerous. Still unsure but trusting enough to take their word for it, we went to play our game of tag and tried to be as merry as we could, given the current news.

"You're it!" I shouted happily, pushing Will into a bunch of leaves and then taking off faster than a rocket. As I sped along I could hear him curse at first for not being careful, and then laughing as he tried to catch up with me. I laughed lightly once more, filled with the ecstasy of the chase. Flying up the steps, I ran through the house, planning on exiting the front door when I came to a sudden halt. What was in front of me rooted me in place, forcing me to become a statue, frozen in time. That face…that face…it's familiarity hit me harder than a tsunami. His expression was hard, but then melted into a questioning stare.

"Bella?"

A/N: Ha! Now you have a cliffy! I feel so evil! Don't worry, there's explaining tomorrow. Hey, stop groaning! Explanations can be a good thing, even if they do ruin a story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I have to post the next chapter and answer some questions. Sorry for any confusion.

megsterbooklover- Bella's death is a complete and utter mystery. Partially because I'm still working out what happened. The car crash, however, was a faked scene to explain to _humans_ how it happened. Later on she's going to find out what really happened the day of her death. And yes, Bella is from Forks, Washington, and the new coven is from England. What I can tell you right now is that Bella was on her way to see Renee because she got into a big fight with Charlie. It was all about that fact that Edward never did come back. Edmund and his coven moved into a mansion in the forest two weeks prior to Bella's 'death'. The coven went out to explore and found Bella (unknown at the time) on her death bed around twenty miles from the mansion. They changed her and brought her back, hoping that she could accept the life of a vamp.

Chapter Five

_"Bella?"_ The question slipped out just at the same time that Edmund spoke up.

"Oh Karma! There you are!" He said, turning to me with warmth. He gestured to the man in front of me. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the one who Chase predicted to be arriving." He turned to face Carlisle to clear up whatever confusion he had. "Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Karma Siege."

"How do you do?" I asked, my tone flat and cold. Edmund shot me a look, but I ignored it. My personality wasn't all that bubbly, warm, and inviting. Carlisle appeared to be puzzled at first and stared at me, as if trying to convince himself that I was really Karma and not Bella.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" He replied, his expression cheerful but his eyes still probing. I stiffened and waited for their conversation to continue.

"Quite pleasant." I replied, portraying no emotion.

"So, Carlisle." Edmund began politely, a grin upon his face as Aida sat composed next to him. "Why don't you bring the coven over to hunt some time? You can stay in our guest rooms, I'm positive the kids would enjoy a visit from other vampires."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you for the invitation, I'll check with Esme to make sure that we do not already have plans, although I doubt we do."

"And be sure to bring the whole family, the children should be able to find each other's company quite pleasurable…" Edmund trailed off just as Will ran with Hunter and Chase into the house.

"Karm? Karma! Where the heck do you go?" Will shouted into the house. "We'll disqualify you if you don't come out now!"

"I'm over here!" I waved them over as Will let out a sigh of relief. "May I please be excused?" Edmund and Aida smiled and nodded at me. I curtsied lightly. When I was first changed into a vampire, being the english gentleman and lady that they were, I learned _proper_ manners. "Bye mum, da. I hope you find our lands enjoyable, Dr. Cullen." I said to him and began to leave. He smiled at me in return.

"I'm sure I will, thank you Karma." He replied pleasantly and nodded at me before I turned and sprinted over to where the guys were waiting. Will beamed affectionately at me as we walked back out of the house. Hunter and Chase started running as soon as we got to the porch, but Will caught me in his arms. He breathed in my hair, his lips upon my ear.

"Tag." He murmured and ran, leaving me stunned. As soon as my brain worked out what had happened, I smiled and ran after him in the stunning sunlight.

A/N: One more thing. Bella's powers have not come into full play at the moment. Right now she has minor powers, such as being incredibly stubborn, that become part of a bigger power later on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The last one was too short, and I'm taking a day off tomorrow. So I decided to put another up. Hope you like it.

Chapter Six

I couldn't sleep.

That's no surprise, really, with me being a vampire and all. I just wasn't able to lay down, close my eyes, and think as I usually do. I wasn't able to enjoy the serenity that the nighttime had brought. I wasn't able to move, my body had become paralyzed as one word tortured me relentlessly. _Edward_. He was the reason for my suffering, the reason that I could not enjoy my life: human or vampire. After three years you would think that he would have disappeared from my mind. But he hadn't, my human side was as much in love with him as ever. And that thought petrified me, to think that I could not let a simple love go. He had let me go, himself. His words made me shiver in fright as I recalled the day.

"_I never loved you, Bella."_

Of course he had never been in love with me! How foolish was I to think otherwise? After all, Edward Cullen was a bronze-haired angel. He was every woman's dream and every man's envy. I loved every part of him; his musical laugh, his sweet crooked smile, his brilliant topaz eyes…but had he loved anything back? No, he had proven that he hadn't the night he told me he never wanted to see me again. Remembering it made me sick to my stomach. Just as I was feeling my stomach rise to the back of my throat, the door cracked open and a figure slid in: Sparrow.

"Hey," She said softly, sliding onto a spot on the mattress beside me. She bent her arms on crossed her legs, resting her chin on her folded hands, and looked up at me cautiously. "You feeling okay? We didn't hear you fall out of bed as usual." She stated calmly, attempting to amuse me with reminders of my clumsiness.

"I've just been thinking…" I replied, not wishing for the humor that Sparrow usually brought into our conversations. This morning I wanted to be left alone, miserable with myself. "It's hard to explain." I admitted finally. But being the good Sparrow that I knew and loved so well, she guessed it.

Lowering her voice dramatically so that other vampires couldn't hear, she leaned forward. "Are you nervous about the visit from the Cullens?" I nodded, ashamed. "I am too, but it's nothing to worry about. I mean, they have vamp sons and daughters our age, so it shouldn't be that horrible." The way she said it in her accent made me almost believe her. But still I shook my head, unnerved.

"It's…more than that." I drew in a breath; the human response helped calm me immensely. Then, I recounted my story of my love for the youngest Cullen and how he had left me heartbroken in the end. When I told her how he left, her eyes widened in shock.

"What a dense, undeserving, callous, damned-as-he-will-ever-be vampire!" Each word she spat out made me mentally flinch. I had never seen Sparrow get so upset over dealings with the heart. Yet here she sat before me, spitting as madly as a rattlesnake. "I'll hunt him down and cut out his dead heart! I'll kindle a fire where the real heart should have been! How could a vampire be so blind?"

"Really, Sparrow. I'll get over it." I replied, wincing at her unkind expression. "I have been over it. It's just that seeing Dr. Cullen brought back unpleasant memories, that's all." But even after I had relayed this information, she was still not convinced.

"I'm telling everyone: Chantal and Hope. I'm also telling Will, Hunter, Trey, and Chase. Like a good sister should." She replied firmly, rising to leave. I grabbed her arm, strangely alarmed.

"No, don't!" I cried, tears starting to form. "I wasn't even going to tell you! It was supposed to remain a secret!"

"Karma, do you really expect to be able to face that vile wretch when the Cullens come to visit in a few days?" Seeing her point, I shook my head no, afraid to meet her gaze. "That's what I thought. Now I'm going to get them and we shall devise a plan of action. That's what caring coven members do, Karm." And with that, she left me alone in my room, wondering what chaos I had created with a simple memory.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in one of the leather lounge chairs of the library. The members of the coven, with the exception of Edmund and Aida, were all sitting in various chairs near me, listening to Sparrow as she told my story. We had told Edmund and Aida that we were having a little discussion on how we should greet the Cullens, not wanting to increase any suspicion that they already had of us. I bit my lip and focused my gaze on the aging books that stocked the shelves, slowly reading the peeling titles. _The Iliad of Homer, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, The Ides of March, Dracula, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, A Study of Victor Hugo, Works of Edgar Allen Poe, _and _The Book of the Dead_ were ones that I recognized immediately after have coming into the library many times before to see Edmund reading.

"Whether Karma likes it or not, we are going to help her out and devise a plan." Sparrow concluded, rousing me from my reading. "So that she doesn't freak when the Cullens arrive."

The others nodded in agreement, obviously sharing Sparrow's feelings. It was a while before Chantal spoke up from the safety of Hunter's large and embracing arms. "But what can we do? We do not know their powers, or what might happen."

"He can read minds…" I said quietly, remembering. Even though I did not say his name, they caught on to the person that I was identifying. With my confidence growing, I continued. "Alice sees the future, Jasper can change the emotions of a crowd, Emmett is strong, Rosalie is gorgeous, Carlisle is immune to human blood, and Esme has passion."

Trey's eyebrows furrowed, thinking hard. Hope bit her lip, and Sparrow tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an idea to come. Will was the only one looking at me, concern clearly written on his face. "So we're trying to keep them from knowing that Karma is really Isabella Swan…right?" Trey contemplated aloud. Sparrow nodded, not understanding where he was heading.

"_Was_ Isabella." I corrected him, feeling the wave of pain that hit me with the name. "Was."

He nodded. "Right. So what if we keep our thoughts from the mind reader by either think uninteresting things or block him out completely? The strong one, the emotions one, and the gorgeous one will probably not recognize you, and I'm sure that since you said Carlisle already saw you and was convinced you _weren't_ Bella then he could be beneficial in convincing Esme, too. The only one to worry about is the vision girl, Alice."

"I was best friends with her. If she's already had a vision of all this, then she might know our plans and see sense in not ruining them. If she doesn't, however, I will convince her not to say anything." I said, wondering if she really would keep quiet. Sparrow nodded.

"Good. So everyone knows what to do, right?" The heads of our coven moved up and down in reply. "Excellent. Then we are officially prepared for the arrival of the Cullens."

A few hours later, I was alone in my room once more. As I sat in my silence, I became almost positive that Alice would not get a vision and rat me out to him. Closing my eyes and hoping with all my might she saw this, I spoke slowly and evenly, trying to create a vision for her to see.

"Alice. Block him out." My words were cold and commanding, and I hoped that she wouldn't let him in on the vision. "Now listen to what I'm going to tell you. I need you to not say my true identity to anyone. Especially not him. _I_ will tell him, all in good time. But right now, I am Karma Siege to everyone, including you. So, for the sake of our friendship, please carry out my request. Thank you." With that said and done, and a strange reassurance telling me that she _would_ get the vision, and she_ would_ do as I asked her, I closed my eyes and was able to think.

A/N: Did Alice get the message? Will Edward be able to read their minds? Will Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie recognize her? Will Doctor Cullen think that Karma is Bella, although he was told otherwise? Will Esme know the truth? The answers will come all in good time, but for now, please review!

-NewLeaf


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is going to be probably very boring, but stick with it. I'll try and make the next one more appealing. Oh yeah, I had to put some cursing in here. Sorry if you dont like it. And thanks for the reviews! They make me feel better. Enjoy...hopefully. :D

Chapter Seven

Three days later, the day that the hunt would begin once more, I walked down the hallway with great caution. I knew that my apparel, my usual baggy and highly unflattering clothes, would make Chantal and Hope throw a fit. My feet hardly brushed the ground as I walked down the hall silently, wishing that they would not hear me. When I got to the end of the hall, I enjoyed a quiet success. I was, however, mistaken. As soon as I thought I was out of the dangerous territory, I was greeted by a malicious giggle. _Crap_! I thought, and looked up to see Chantal with a snigger on her face. I made a run for it, but that too became unsuccessful once I realized that Hope was behind me. They grabbed me and dragged me down the hall. I struggled, I put up a good fight, but it isn't exactly easy when you have two older vampires holding you back. "No you don't!" Hope said, as I was forced into Chantal's room once more.

"You didn't actually think we'd let you get away with this shit, did you?" Chantal asked, one perfect eyebrow arched in question at me.

"I was hoping." I admitted. Chantal rolled her eyes, and then pushed me and the outfit she had chosen into the nearest bathroom. When I changed the grabbed me once more and applied make up to my face. They waved my hair and let it fall loose over my shoulders. I moaned and looked at myself in the mirror. I had expected nothing less.

Once more, the clothes were tight fitting to show off my curves. I had on an indigo Henley that was inscribed with sky blue light green lettering. Beneath it was a light green tank top that matched part of the lettering. They had also given me a jean miniskirt. Its edges were worn and fraying, and I pulled it down self consciously. The clothes seemed small, not to mention that the top seemed to go down a bit too much at the collar. But I kept my trap shut, knowing that if I questioned their decisions it would only get worse.

A few seconds after this thought passed through my head, I heard a loud knock. Chantal surveyed herself in the mirror, checking to make sure she was the exact way she wanted. "Come in!" She called, just as the door swung open.

Chase frowned, apparently not happy. His expression conveyed the terror that would come to my heart with his simple message. His eyes were vacant and his words were empty boxes as he spoke. "They're here."

It took a while for my nerves to quiet, but eventually, calm took over my body once more. Those two, simple words-that were meaningless if you did not have enough information to understand the current situation- had made my dead heart flop. I sat, panting slightly, with my hands at my head, massaging my temples. I would not psych myself out. I would not let him have the satisfaction of knowing that I was not over him, for I knew what he would do. He would glare at me and ask me if I had understood plain English back in the forest. He would leave me again, for disobeying him and keeping Bella in love with him.

The new me, Karma, would not let that happen. No, I would be strong. I would look him directly in the eyes as a completely different person. I would not be the weak, love sick Bella Swan who stumbled over every piece of rock in her way. I would be Karma. I would be strong, I would be smart, and I would be fast. I would have total control of the situation.

With these thoughts in mind, I walked down the stairs, hearing Edmund's voice proudly show the Cullens- who had arrived and were being introduced at the time- our lovely, 'little' home. I descended down the stairs in the red hallway, hoping that they wouldn't be viewing this part of the house at the time. I did not wish to encounter them at the moment. I was however, immediately frightened when I saw the black of Edmund's hair. I turned swiftly to go back up the stairs, but came to halt when Edmund's surprised voice rang out. "Karma, darling, where are you going?"

Taking an unnecessary breath, I turned around. "To find Will and Chase." Quickly, I made up a lie. "They said that there's an old picture in the library that moves." There was no need to remind him of how ecstatic and demanding they got whenever they found something strange in the house. I smiled politely, hoping that he would take the lie.

"Certainly," He said, and just as I was about to leave again, he turned back to the Cullens and spoke the words I dreaded. "Would any of you be interested in joining her?" He turned back to me, speaking a polite command. "Karma can show you your bedroom quarters, isn't that right dear?" I did not miss that his invitation was for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"I'd be delighted to, Da." I forced out the words, the Karma inside of me grimacing at them. "Come with me." I turned abruptly and headed back up the stairs, my pace slowing so that they could catch up. The elegant gold designs that embellished the red walls soon became a blur as I headed down the hallway. Alice, as if forcing herself, made a compliment.

"Your house is wonderfully…_ancient_." She did not need to go further. Catching her direction, my hand waved at the walls with a flourish.

"It was the only one that Edmund and Aida liked, because it reminds them of England." Turning down another hall that held the stairs which led into the library, I called out. "So where is this picture you wanted to show me?" I asked, once reaching the stairs. Will looked up immediately from his book, his face surprised. His eyes slowly took in the Cullens before turning back to me in bewilderment. I caught his gaze with mine, pleading with him to go along with it. He must have understood, because his grinned wildly.

"It's over there in the corner, the one with the lady and the poofy hat." I walked over to the portrait and eyed it suspiciously. Even with knowing that the Cullens were watching from the top of the stairs, I managed to pull it off.

Frowning, I kept my gaze on the portrait. It was a meadow scene, with wildflowers blooming at the lady's feet and evergreen trees boldly lining the back. The lady in question was tall and statuesque, her elegant pink dress sweeping down into folds that covered her feet. And without a doubt, perched upon her pulled back brown hair, was a large and _poofy_ hat. It could've been another dress, perched upon her head. I spoke, rudely and quick to Will, as if to suggest that he had been completely wrong. "Really, Will, I do not see your point in this hopeless explorations." I was slowly turning to face him, my expression slightly annoyed. "Once more, I have to come and _prove_ to you that something is not moving, or making a face, or whatever you think it's doing."

Suddenly, a cold jet of water hit my face. I turned to see Will laughing and a water gun bearing Chase smirk sadistically. "Oops." He said, the grin plain on his face. I rolled my eyes, looking around for something to get them back with. After noticing how close Chase and Will were standing together, a devilish thought crossed my mind, and I put a pout upon my face and folded my arms across my chest.

"Baby," I whined, sashaying my hips and walking over to him. Will's eyes grew wide in shock, never meeting my face but looking at my curves. "You never gave me a kiss this morning. And Chantal gave me these great clothes that are extremely easy to take _off_."

He grinned wildly. "Come here, babe, and I'll give you exactly what you're looking for." I did as he wanted, and walked into his arms and in between Chase and Will. He leaned forward to kiss me, but at the last minute I ducked away, resulting in Will giving Chase an overly intimate kiss. I heard the Cullens chuckling quietly, and when Will and Chase broke apart, they opened their eyes and saw each other.

"Gross man! Why the heck were you kissing me? I have a girlfriend!" Will said, abhorred.

"What the hell do you think you're talking about? You were kissing me! I have a mate you know!" Chase responded, just as heated and disgusted. I sniggered, and Will turned alarmingly fast to look at me. My eyes widened, just as I saw his grin grow sadistic.

"Shit." I muttered and sprinted up the stairs and out of the library. Alice kept a steady pace beside me, her expression amused.

"What was that all about?"

"Sibling crap." I responded quickly, focused on the corridors ahead. "Here we are." I opened the door to the guest hallway, motioning them inside with a flourish. "We have seven bedrooms prepped, just in case you guys weren't planning on sleeping in the same rooms. Each bedroom has a bathroom. The stairs to the eating area, living room, small library, den, laundry room, etc, are all down the hallway. The guest rooms extend across all three floors, the stairs leading to each level. You basically have miniature house inside a house, but if you feel like hanging out with us for anything besides hunting, feel free." I took an unnecessary breath after reciting this information. I folded my arms, my expression completely bored. "Do whatever you want; we really could care less."

I started to walk back down the hallway, wishing to leave them in their silence when Alice spoke. "Excuse me, Karma, but when does the hunt start?"

"Whenever Sparrow thinks that there is enough animals close by to sustain us all." Rosalie's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"So her power is…?" She wondered aloud. I sighed, information starting to pour from me.

"She communicates with animals," I said, and tapped my head. "telepathically, of course."

"What other powers does everyone else have?" Emmett asked, I scowled.

"Would you like to come and ask? I'm sure that wouldn't mind." My sarcasm was dripping, but Emmett seemed to brighten at the idea.

"Okay!" He smiled. Jasper rolled his eyes, and Rosalie glared at me.

"What's _your _power?" She asked, and a grin spread across my face.

"Making people's lives miserable." I responded, laughing at myself. "Joking." I informed her, and then frowned. "But I do not think that it's very polite, asking a hostess's power before introducing your own." I sighed and walked down the hallway. "If you want to meet them all, then you better come now. Will and Chase are going to ambush any second."

They nodded slowly and followed me down the hall. As we walked, I noticed something. Everyone had spoken; everyone except _him_. I wonder why that is? Did he know that Bella was dead? Was he over her as much as Karma was over him? I shrugged these thoughts from my mind and walked with the Cullens to the opposite side of the house. Flinging open the door, to Hope's bedroom, I called her name aloud. _This_, I thought, _was going to get very interesting_.

A/N: sorry about the boring chap, and the long time it took me to update. Personally, I couldn't figure out what to say. Oh yeah, Edward's muteness will be explained later on. Hope you review!

-NewLeaf


	8. Update

Author's note.

Sorry guys, not a chapter. I'm having writer's block, and I am on vk for two weeks, so I wont be updating for a while. I'm sorry for not notifying you sooner. Please do not be angry. I know, I'm stupid. Hey, I admitted my own stupidity. Does that make you happy? Good, now I gotta go, my sister has to do math on here. Bye!

-NewLeaf


	9. Update 2

Author's Note-( yet again)

Sorry sorry sorry times the highest number you could ever imagine. My computer's blew, which is the reason why I havent been able to update. Plus, my sister thinks fanfiction is total bs, and wont let me on the site. So I shall send the new chapters in through my friend, who will update for me. But this will take a while. So once again, I'm deeply sorry. If you feel the urge to commit harm, please do it in a safe way such as cutting paper. Thank you for understanding (at least I hope you do).

-NewLeaf

P.S. Smile. Even if life sucks (so says my bff).


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Allow me to sing a little triumphant anthem and impress u with a victory speech…joking! I wouldn't pain anyone like that any given day- with the exception of kt, wishy, and other peeps my school.

Angel: b nice loosie!

Loosie: mean, stinky conscience. Grr.

Well here it is. Sorry to keep anyone waiting…ok, sorry for everything, and thank you so much for the reviews. You know what? I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy! (hopefully)

Chapter Eight 

"Hope! The Cullens are here! They want to…holy shit!" I said and ran out of the room, disgusted. "My eyes! My eyes! They burn!"

"Oh, shut up." Hope grumbled, slowly getting out of the bed as she broke her sloppy kiss with Trey, who saw us and growled. "Could you knock next time? That way you wont have to see us."

"Perfect timing, Karm." Trey muttered, fixing his clothes. I shot him a glare in response.

"Well you guys shouldn't have been getting intimate when you knew that we were having guests over today." I accused, but Hope merely rolled her eyes as she straightened out her shirt.

"Whatever." She said and turned to look at the Cullens, her eyes growing wide as she took them in. "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly; you couldn't miss that it was directed to the Cullens only and not me. She could really care less about me.

"Now that that's over, we can have intros. Hope and Trey, this is…" I gestured towards them, reminding them that I hadn't yet heard their names. Alice said her name first; their voices were completely dull, not showing any emotion at all. "Right. Cullens, the repulsive couple is Hope and Trey." I turned to Hope, starting to get impatient. "You know, this would go a heck of a lot faster if we were all in the den or something."

"Fine." She turned to exit. "I'll go round up the others. We'll meet you there."

"Cool." I exited, waving the Cullens after me. "This way."

"So, what are we doing again?" Hunter inquired dully, his arm draped possessively around Chantal.

"Introductions love." She said as he pulled her into a kiss. I turned my gaze from Will- who was still pouting over the gay kiss- to the Cullens.

Emmett sighed loudly, annoyed. "We might as well get this over with." Jasper nodded feebly: the emotions were most likely overwhelming. "All right. My name is Emmett, my power is that I'm strong, and my mate is Rosalie." He tightened his grip on Rosalie, who was leaning into him.

"I'm Rosalie. And my power is that I'm extraordinarily beautiful." She flipped her hair dramatically for the full effect. Out of my corner of my eye, I say Chantal roll her eyes.

"My name's Jasper, and I can influence the emotions of a crowd. This is my mate, Alice."

"I'm Alice, and I can see the future." Alice's eyes were fixated on me, and I leaned back into Will. She waved at Him. "This is my brother Edward, and he can read minds." He was slumped against the wall, his head bent sadly, and it was then that I realized that he hadn't spoken all day. I shrugged it off, and focused on what was going on.

"I'm Sparrow, and I can communicate with animals in a twenty mile radius."

"I'm Chase, Sparrow's mate, and I can detect when something big or unusual is coming."

"I'm Hunter, and I'm strong and fast. This is my mate, Chantal."

"My name is Chantal and I'm extremely fashionable…and gorgeous." She shot at Rosalie, who huffed in response while Emmett sniggered good-naturedly.

"I'm Hope, and I can give someone happiness or hope."

"I'm Trey, Hope's mate, and I'm a troublemaker."

"My name's Will and I can hack into whatever piece of technology that I want. This is my girlfriend Karma." Will's arms wrapped tightly around me, and I sighed.

"My name's Karma, and my power has yet to be discovered." I added grimly.

"So…would you like to join us on a trip into town tomorrow?" Hunter asked casually.

"Sure." The Cullens agreed. Alice stretched, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm going to go in my room unpack." She walked out of the room to her corridors, and was soon followed by everyone else. I flopped into the fluffy recesses of my own bed and closed my eyes to think.

A soft knock woke me from my sleepless dream. "It's open."

"Hey. Can we talk?" Alice whispered as she gently closed the door behind her. I nodded, understanding her reasons.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I grabbed my keys from my nightstand, and leapt of the bed. "We'll take my car."

We flew away from the mansion in my Mercedes at seventy miles per hour until we were out of the ten-mile radius. I cut the engine so that the car stopped on the side of the road; facing the looming trees. The night was dark and heavy like a thick black blanket despite the light of the moon, but our eyesight was keen. I closed my eyes, waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"I…I don't know why you're doing this to him." Alice said at last, her eyes glued forward. "Making him believe you've been dead for three years?" She shook her head as if in disappointment.

"I just can't tell him who I am." I whispered, my words as quiet as the fall wind that rustled the leaves ever so gently. "I couldn't handle that, you know?"

"You knew that I would have that vision." She accused, her voice slightly bewildered as she turned to glare at me. "Clever, but unfair." Her lips curled into a snarl, and I shivered. "Do you know how hard it was to block him? Do you know how hard it was to conceal my feelings? Do you?"

"Yes I do." I couldn't look at her, ashamed. "And I'm extremely sorry to have to put you through that. I have told my coven the truth, and how not to let you guys in." She relaxed, sharing the same comfort in knowing that we weren't the only ones dealing in enduring concentration. I sighed. "Let me warm up to the idea before telling him."

Alice shook her head and turned to face the front once more. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. After what you put him through." Her voice rose dangerously. "Damn me! Damn me to the deepest hell!" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You don't know do you?" She asked in wonder. I shook my head, and she growled menacingly. "When he heard that you had _died_, everything became eerily quiet. We just couldn't believe our ears. I was terrifying, how long we stood in silence." She shivered from the memory. "Then Edward," I winced at his name, "took off at the speed of light. There was no question as to where he was going- the Volturi. I took the full strength of Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and me to pin him down while Esme and Jasper did their best to console him. Now, he doesn't speak at all, he's mute." Her glare deepened. "Jasper started having suicidal thoughts because he took just a little bit of the weight off of Edward. Do you know how scary it is to see the one that you love most in this word quake and curl up in a ball from all that evil?" I couldn't help but feel shocked. "No, you don't." She concluded settling into the dark leather heavily and grumpily.

"It doesn't make any sense." My answer was soft, even for vampires. "He said he didn't love me anymore, and he never would."

"He lied." Her answer was grim, explaining the truth after three years. "It was an extremely stupid plan too. He thought you'd go away and be safe- he loved and still loves you more than anything and would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. A whole lot of good that did him."

Silence took over us. It crept through the car, soft and quiet. "So…Will, huh?"

"Yes." I watched the distant lights rise and fade through the trees in front of the car.

"And…"

"Well, he's great and everything…but" I bit my lip. Bella started to come out, and I was scared that she wouldn't shut up.

"Yes?"

"Well, it just doesn't feel right, you know? It's like…it's like if you kissed Jacob Black! That wouldn't be right, because you're a vampire and your married to Jasper." She frowned, repulsed.

"I can imagine…a dog! Ech!" She made a hacking noise, and I managed a small chuckle. "So this means you're not…"

"No, I'm not involved with another vampire."

"Good." She smiled wickedly and silence fell again, making me feel worlds apart from the Alice I used to know and love. "Bella?" Her voice broke through, cautious and worried. "How did you die?"

I looked out the window, watching the moon's silver rays dance in street puddles and trees bend and sway. I watched the ice creep up to form lace on the windshield, and the stars glimmer magnificently. Finally, I whispered my answer. "I don't know." I turned my key into the ignition and we drove back through the dark, black night.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Ha! Finally written. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy.

The sunlight skimmed gently over my pale skin eyelids. How I wished for blessed sleep to overtake me when it never would. They fluttered open despairingly, and I frowned at the blue walls of my room, watching the reflections of green leaves dance across them from the sunlight. Quietly, I slipped into sweatpants and a tank top before heading downstairs.

Everything was oddly still and unearthly quiet. How very strange for a house full of people who couldn't sleep. I pushed the thought from my mind and flopped on the couch- completely without grace, I may add. There was nothing else to do but wait for everyone to start moving so that we could hit the town, so I lifted the remote to our television and flicked casually through the channels. I grew so absorbed in music videos that I hardly noticed His quiet entrance.

Allowing myself once glance at him as he sat down on the couch, I spoke. "Are you coming out with us today?" I immediately regretted my unnecessarily rude tone that I had used. It wasn't exactly his fault I was pissed off at him- at least he didn't know that it really was. He nodded slowly, his eyes focused on the television. We sat in silence, not speaking as the music hummed in the background. The songs gradually became less interesting, and I tossed him the remote. "Watch whatever you want." I said wearily. "I'm going to get ready."

I practically flew upstairs, all the while planning to never talk to him so randomly again. It only issued Bella's feelings for him, and that wouldn't do me any good at all. When I thought I was decent and ready for the day, the fashion queens met me, and this time they had dragged Alice with them. When they saw what I was wearing, their eyes widened. "What?" I asked and turned to look at myself in the mirror. It wasn't as if I had done anything drastic. All I did was tug on a knitted gray sweater over an emerald tank top, matched it with comfortable jeans, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. (A/N: I may have said that it was summer or fall or something earlier, but I'm changing it to mid December. Be happy!) Finally Chantal spoke.

"Oh nothing." She said, still looking me up and down in amazement. "I just never though you'd be able to dress yourself."

"Yay! She's learning fashion!" Hope's eyes gleamed mischievously. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I mumbled, and Alice giggled.

"You might not, but I happen to know that a few people are going to be _very_ appreciative." I glowered at her- not sharing her visions with the rest of the world was totally unfair. Pouting, I led the way out of my room and downstairs and out to my Mercedes baby.

I was chosen to drive Will, Sparrow, Trey, Alice, and Jasper. I don't know how I managed to cram them into the car, but I did it. I think Alice ended up sitting on Jasper's lap and Sparrow sat on Trey, with Will sitting up front next to me. As he thumbed through the music stations, I inquired as to our destination. "I had a vision." Alice started sarcastically, her voice incredibly dramatic.

"Come on now, be serious."

"I am! I had a vision of us stopping at the drug store. Don't ask me why." I rolled my eyes and finally heard the beginning of the song that Will had chosen.

"OMC! Yes!" I shouted and started bopping to the beat as Will did the voice of Timbaland in the song Miscommunications. "I'm in your part of town, I call your phone and you're no where to be found. You do this every time, you be MIA every single time. The part that kills me, you'd rather chill with ya friends instead of me, huh. But I aint gonna be no clown. I guess I call you next time I'm in your town. And you say to me"

He stopped as I went and did Keri. "So what, I was out with my friends. I'm a grown woman. It's the weekend, oh. So what if I don't answer my phone. What if I'm not alone I'm with him. What's it to you? I need to get out. You, you, you, you, you are killing me, you're killing me, you're killing me. And I just wanna get out. You, you, you, you, you are killing me, you're killing me, you're killing me. Whatcha wanna do, do, do? Whatcha wanna do, do, do?

The song ended as we pulled up in front of the dully-light store. I turned the car off, and turned around, my hand on the door. "Anyone coming?"

Alice, Sparrow, and I entered the store with a flourish, as graceful as anything. Alice directed us to the things that we would need: a bag of candy, hair twisties, notebooks, pencils, soda, etc. Not that we were going to eat or drink anything, just use it for dares. Sparrow handed me the money and we walked up to the corner. Upon seeing the cashier, I frowned and began to regret coming to the drugstore. I started to make for the door, but it was too late, he had seen me. With a sick feeling, I pulled on a fake smile and placed the items on the counter.

"Hi Karma." The guy at the cash register said in what I assumed to be an attempt at a husky voice. "Find anything you like?"

You couldn't really miss the hidden meaning. "Yes," I ground out, shoving the stuff onto the counter as Sparrow sniggered quietly in the background. Tom- for that was his name- had asked me out numerous times during the school year. (A/N: It's Sat, and Bell/Karma is strong enough to resist human blood, so she goes to school) Not to mention the previous times of hitting on me, when Will was watching too, I might add. I mean, couldn't he take a hint?

"Are you sure?" He asked, still smiling sickly. Just then, Will came in and rescued me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, glaring.

"Is there a problem here, honey?" He asked, although he made a point to stare at Tom directly. Tom turned away and finished ringing up the items.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing the bag, and leaving in a hurry. When we got into the car once more, Alice began to laugh.

"What was that all about? I've never seen a more ridiculous boy in my entire life…with the exception of Mike." She added the last part almost to herself. Sparrow shared her enthusiasm.

"He's just a poor teenage boy, who seems to become very hormone happy whenever Bella's near."

"If we weren't in my car, I would be beating you up right now." I frowned at her, but it was too late. Alice had already erupted in laughter- if she were human, this would be the point where tears would have been streaming from her eyes. Turning to Sparrow enthusiastically, she beamed.

"Tell me more."

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and I hope this is okay. It was boring to me, but I had to get this part over with anyways. Sorry for all the author's notes. Please review!


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: All right, this point in the story, I have decided to give Edward's POV! And I don't think that it's good, but it's starts from before the Cullens leave their home. Btw, he uses a lot of sarcasm; so don't take anything too literally. Thanks again for the reviews!

Edward's POV 

Black.

It's the only color I've actually enjoyed for the past three years since she's been gone. It swallows me like the night, enveloping me in the cold taste of black. I closed my eyes, and tried to picture her angelic face once more.

"EDWARD! GET YOUR LAZY A-S-S DOWN HERE NOW!" I opened my eyes and almost smirked. Alice, my darling sister- emphasis on darling- had been trying to get me out of the recesses of my doomsday state for the past 35 months, 29 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 2 seconds. And that was only after the month they purposely locked me up to keep me from trying to reach the Volturii (A/N: I'm not sure that those are the right figures, but heck, just roll with it.) I slid heavily off the black leather couch and walked from my room, my head hung low.

Growling flatly, I reached the bright walls of the outside to see Alice standing below me, her fists angrily set on her hips and her face scrunched up into an ugly frown.

"We're going to visit an old friend of Carlisle's…"

Joy.

"And you have to look your best…"

Even better.

"Because they have kids too that he wants us to meet…"

Cant you just feel the excitement radiating off of me?

"So be nice…"

That's really going to happen.

"And act normal."

The fairy princess is way in over her head this time.

I turn to walk away and pack my things. Black, black, and more black. Life is a bundle of joy.

"And Edward? Pack a lot! We're staying for a little while." (A/N: a little while means around 3-5 months)

This has got to be the greatest thing that's every happened to me.

Edmund and Aida. They were from somewhere near London in England, now living in a colossal mansion the middle of nowhere, USA. Edmund, Aida, and their happy little family of eight, lovely teenagers.

Oh the ecstasy.

"And, over here we have the…" Jeez, could this Edmund guy be any more annoying? It's bad enough he has almost the same name as me. Suddenly, there's someone else. "Karma, darling, where are you going?"

I looked up to meet the stunning, topaz eyes of a brown haired goddess, and suddenly feel like Venus herself is standing up ahead in all her glory. Except, without her cruelty, that is. And, as I puzzle over her, one name rises up from the depths of my dead and broken heart.

_Bella_.

"To find Will and Chase." She quickly added more to the lie to soothe her father. "They said that there's an old picture in the library that moves." At this, she rolled her eyes. Edmund gave a quiet chuckle, but as she was about to leave, he spoke again.

"Would any of you be interested in joining her? Karma can show you your bedroom quarters, isn't that right dear?" No doubt that this little invitation was included for Esme and Carlisle. The 'grown ups' most likely need some alone time.

"I'd be delighted to, Da." Karma didn't look too pleased, and I almost laughed. "Come with me."

_I wonder why Alice is so happy._ Jasper wondered vaguely. _Probably because she might have a new Barbie._

_Edward. Edward. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie-boo..._ I turned to Emmett in complete annoyance at his thoughts. He sniggered childishly. _Made you look!_

How juvenile could he get?

"Your house is wonderfully…_ancient_." And now comes the terribly long tries to make conversation.

"It was the only one that Edmund and Aida liked, because it reminds them of England." The hallway opened up, and Karma started to descend down a flight of steps, surrounded by an impossible amount of books, to where to guys sat below. "So where is this picture you wanted to show me?" Will and Chase. Was she still trying to play this game? It wasn't even funny anymore- not that it ever was, but seriously, how stupid do you think we are.

"It's over there in the corner, the one with the lady and the poofy hat." Pretty stupid.

She walked over to the corner where there was indeed a picture, and while her back was turned, the only guy pulled out a gun. "Really, Will, I do not see your point in this hopeless explorations." She started to turn. "Once more, I have to come and _prove_ to you that something is not moving, or making a face, or whatever you think it's doing." At the precise moment she finished, the one guy had shot a long, jet stream of water at her clothes. Cue insane laughter from her brothers. "Baby," Okay, maybe her brother and her boyfriend, or mate. "You never gave me a kiss this morning. And Chantal gave me these great clothes that are extremely easy to take _off_."

_Wow. She sounded exactly like Rosalie. _I growled at Emmett in response, who began immediately filling his head with pictures of her that were so beyond x-rated.

"Come here, babe, and I'll give you exactly what you're looking for." The one guy said and leaned forward. I almost turned away, but something weird happened next. Karma ducked and the guy ended up kissing the other guy. Wow. They actually looked good together.

"Gross man! Why the heck were you kissing me? I have a girlfriend!" Obviously, that's Karma's boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think you're talking about? You were kissing me! I have a mate you know!" And that's her brother.

This family just keeps getting better and better.

Next thing I know, we are following a very fast paced Karma far away from the two guys. Alice, bemused by the act, speaks to Karma. "What was that all about?"

"Sibling crap." Not one for explanations, then. "Here we are." She flings open a white door to reveal-gasp- more hallways! Yippee! "We have seven bedrooms prepped, just in case you guys weren't planning on sleeping in the same rooms. Each bedroom has a bathroom. The stairs to the eating area, living room, small library, den, laundry room, etc, are all down the hallway. The guest rooms extend across all three floors, the stairs leading to each level. You basically have miniature house inside a house, but if you feel like hanging out with us for anything besides hunting, feel free." Thank goodness. I'll take the one that's darkest and far away from the hormone crazed vampires. "Do whatever you want; we really could care less." Wow, so benevolent.

"Excuse me, Karma, but when does the hunt start?" Alice, yet again.

"Whenever Sparrow thinks that there is enough animals close by to sustain us all."

"So her power is…?" And Rosalie decides to make her presence known. Let us all rejoice and be happy.

"She communicates with animals…telepathically, of course."

"What other powers does everyone else have?" And now we have Emmett.

"Would you like to come and ask? I'm sure that wouldn't mind." _Wow, she's using even more sarcasm then you do, Eddie poo!_ Three guesses as to who that is. You got it, the one and only Alice.

"Okay!" I never knew Emmett had that kind of stupidity. Take that back, I did.

"What's _your _power?" Rosalie wants more attention.

"Making people's lives miserable." She answered quickly, then chuckled. "Joking. But I do not think that it's very polite, asking a hostess's power before introducing your own." I actually like this girl now. Karma sighed and walked down the hallway. "If you want to meet them all, then you better come now. Will and Chase are going to ambush any second." And now, once again, we are traveling through the forests of weirdville.

Hurray.

A/N: Yeah, I know. Boring. But once again, I had to get it over with. Don't be stew! Please review!


End file.
